Return of the Shadow
by Dark Merlyn
Summary: Blade return, forever changed by his experiences. But new dangers await. Will the X-Men be able to help him reconcile his past?
1. Prologue

Return of the Shadow X-Men Evo Story 2 Chapter 1: Prologue  
  
Wind howled across the fields. Dead blades of grass dropped mournfully and withering trees bend dangerously in the gale. A flash of lightning lit the air, followed by a thunderous boom. The lightning struck a tree and split it in twain. As the rain continued to pour, the castle atop the nearby hill flashed into view. The lightning cast into sharp view a huge ballroom with a magnificent crystal chandelier. Dust had long since settled upon the beautiful piano and over the once polished marble floor. The huge double doors suddenly swung open, their hinges creaking loudly. A lone figure, cloaked in shadow stepped into the room. Even in the darkness, his crimson eyes shone clearly under his hood. His black boots clicked as he slowly toured the room. Finding nothing, he walked briskly out, closing the doors behind him with a thud. He continued his walk down a large corridor lined with paintings. Most depicted a tall and statuesque woman, mostly dressed in a deep red. She had a perfect body and was easily one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. He continued his gaze up her body but stopped when he reached her face. Sharp, angular beauty but there was something else. A fierce, almost predatory leer that could not hide her oddly long canines. Her eyes were a bright red that matched her gown and held a mixture of cunning, greed and the knowledge that she was powerful. He gazed at a small plaque at the base of the painting.  
  
"Lady Carmilla." The hooded man continued onward. He stopped again at a much older portrait, this one of a man dressed in the Victorian style. He stood proudly, standing straight backed with an air of heady arrogance. He had the face of a man in his late fifties, his hair only graying at the temples. He too wore a wide smile, one much softer but with the same long teeth. His crimson eyes bespoke virtue and wisdom. His kind smile promised a certain benediction. The man removed his hood and allowed his long, unbound raven black hair to fall down to the back of his knees. He gazed once again at the plaque. A single tear dripped from his crimson eyes, so like the ones of the man in the painting.  
  
"Father." 


	2. Homecoming

Return of the Shadow X-Men Evo Story 2 Chapter 2: Homecoming  
  
"Blade!" Jean shot up from her bed, breathing frantically. Gradually her heart slowed and her breathing normalized.  
  
"It was just a dream." Jean opened the windows of her room and levitated up onto the roof. She sat down and pulled her knees up to her chest as she gazed at the full moon. She turned her head to the side. He should be here, she thought, sitting next to me, playing his guitar. Tears came unbidden to her eyes.  
  
"I miss you so much."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Scott, watch out!" Scott leapt to the side to avoid Gambit's exploding cards. The street was in chaos. Immediately outside of the mayor's office, the battle raged. Screams and roars punctuated the air as the X-Men frantically tried to stop Magneto's acolytes from killing the mayor. Wolverine growled but flew backwards as Sabretooth landed a heavy blow to his head. Wolverine smashed into a nearby building, crashing through the wall. He gave a small moan and slumped down unconscious. The battle continued to spiral out of control. Sabretooth spotted Jean trying desperately to shield herself from Pyro's flames. He loped towards her, easily breaking through her hastily constructed barrier, and caught her by the neck. He laughed aloud as she gasped for air.  
  
"Nobody's gonna be able to help you! You're dead!" Jean grabbed Sabretooth's arm in a quickly weakening grip. Sabretooth suddenly gave a roar of pain and dropped Jean, who began to cough uncontrollably. He stared in mute wonder at the foot long dagger that had buried itself up to the hilt in his forearm, jutting bloodily out the other side. The punch that next caught him in the face sent him farther than Wolverine.  
  
Jean looked up at her would be rescuer and gasped in shock. In front of her stood Blade, aglow with power. He turned his head to her and gently smiled. He looked taller, gaunter, and the worry lines that were now on his face had not existed before he had left. Jean's eyes were captured by his hypnotic gaze. Her brown eyes locked with Blade's crimson eyes. It was like she saw Blade, but an eviler, more demonic Blade. His smile seemed to twist from reassuring to frightening. He turned his head back and gave his full attention to Pyro, who was trying to catch the two of the by surprise. He seemed to disappear, suddenly appearing next to Pyro. Pyro's eyes widened in surprise as he tried to avoid Blade's punch. As he ducked low, Blade's right fist contacted under his chin, lifting him bodily into the air. Blade spun around, delivering a tornado kick to Pyro's ribs. There was an audible crack as three of Pyro's ribs shattered under the impact. He sailed backwards, straight into Gambit, smashing both of them into the ground. Colossus halted his attack on Nightcrawler and gazed at the carnage around him. The rest of the acolytes lay on the ground in crumpled heaps. He watched as Sabretooth dazedly struggled to stand.  
  
"Fall back! We are defeated!" So saying, Colossus scooped up Pyro and Gambit and ran full tilt toward the waiting metal spheres Magneto had provided. He hoisted his fellow acolytes into them before climbing into his own and zooming away.  
  
Cheers erupted from the X-Men as they watched the vanquished acolytes fly away. Wolverine groggily got up and immediately grabbed his head, cursing at the pain that coursed through his injured body. His healing powers finally finished repairing his body as he limped toward the others. He stopped before Blade and extended his hand.  
  
"Thanks, kid. We'd have been screwed without your help." Blade looked at the proffered hand before spinning on his heel and walking away, his long black cloak fluttering behind him in the dying wind.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Those eyes.. Jean awoke with a start, waking up from her dream. Once again those horrible, yet strangely beautiful crimson eyes invaded her mind. Along with them came the new image of Blade, who had saved her just that evening. Jean shook her head and shrugged off her cover. I won't be getting any sleep tonight, she thought to herself. She opened the window and allowed the cool, crisp night air to caress her body. She took a deep breath and willed her heart to slow down. After standing there for a few moments, Jean levitated herself up onto the roof. She settled down on her favorite spot and gazed at the peaceful town of Bayville. But Jean knew better. She thought back to that fateful day when mutants had been exposed. It had been shortly after Blade left, early in their senior year. School had ceased being a place a learning, turning overnight into a hostile environment. Former friends now shunned her company, former teammates forming circles that no longer left room for her. It was hell, walking each day into the school to be greeted with insults and cries for her to 'get the fuck out of here'. The teachers were barely better, ignoring Jean, no longer treating her as the gifted student they had once treated her as but instead like a leper, avoiding her and the rest of the mutants. Outwardly, they maintained a face of neutrality, but inside they harbored the same hatred for mutants. Jean could especially sense it with her powers, hearing the harsh mind- whispers that proclaimed her a monster, a freak, or every so often, a 'disease on mankind'. She wanted to scream with rage at the unfairness of it all. Every day she protected the citizens of Bayville and was rejected in return. Tears of pain slipped down her white cheeks as her shoulders heaved. She couldn't cry in front of anyone, not the students, not the X- Men, not the Professor, not even Scott. Only here, on the roof, where she was all alone could she cry.  
  
No one knows what it's like  
  
To be the bad man  
  
To be the sad man  
  
Behind blue eyes  
  
Jean's head snapped up in surprise. To her shock, she found a familiar figure strumming on his guitar a few feet away from her.  
  
An' no one knows what it's like  
  
To be hated  
  
To be fated  
  
To telling only lies  
  
But my dreams  
  
They aren't as empty  
  
As my conscience seems to be  
  
I have hours, only lonely  
  
My love is vengeance  
  
That's never free  
  
No one knows what it's like  
  
To feel these feelin's  
  
Like I do  
  
And I blame you  
  
No one bites back as hard  
  
On their anger  
  
None of my pain an' woe  
  
Can show through  
  
But my dreams  
  
They aren't as empty  
  
As my conscience seems to be  
  
I have hours, only lonely  
  
My love is vengeance  
  
That's never free  
  
No one knows what it's like  
  
To be mistreated  
  
To be defeated  
  
Behind blue eyes  
  
And no one knows how to say  
  
That they're sorry  
  
An' don't worry  
  
I'm not telling lies  
  
But my dreams  
  
They aren't as empty  
  
As my conscience seems to be  
  
I have hours, only lonely  
  
My love is vengeance  
  
That's never free  
  
No one knows what it's like  
  
To be the bad man  
  
To be the sad man  
  
Behind blue eyes  
  
The singer held that final note for what seemed like an eternity. He gently set his guitar down and removed his black sunglasses. Behind them, Jean gazed into Blade's familiar shadow grey eyes. She uttered a cry of happiness and jumped into his arms, covering his mouth with hers. They kissed passionately, all of their loneliness and fear transforming into joy and love. They reveled in the feel of each other as they spent the night as lovers do.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Jean awoke to find Blade already gone. She stretched her limbs luxuriously. She knew full well he intended to stay, at least for a while longer. She showered and dressed quickly, making her way to the living room. She was surprised to find the rest of the students already there. Scott stopped pacing for a few seconds and regarded Jean.  
  
"The Professor didn't want to wake you. The rest of us got mind summons." He resumed pacing. Bobby stretched out on the couch and looked at Jean, grinning lecherously.  
  
"Rumors have it he's back. Your boyfriend, that is."  
  
"But ya'll knew that already, didn't ya?" interrupted Rogue. Jean blushed a shade as red as her hair. Rogue sauntered up to her and whispered into her ear. "Ya'll are lucky Ah'm the only one who heard you." She winked at Jean and grinned slightly. "Keep it down from now on." Whatever response Jean had formulated was interrupted as the Professor wheeled into the room.  
  
"X-Men, it is my distinct pleasure to welcome back Blade Shinigami." Jean noticed Blade winced slightly at the mention of his name. "Please make him feel at home." As Xavier finished talking, Blade bowed slowly. His glasses were off and his grey eyes were once again there. Rogue looked deep into those eyes and could feel the pain, so like her own, emanate from him. Her thoughts were interrupted as Kitty squealed and latched onto Blade.  
  
"Like, you saved all of us last night!" She laughed and giggled as Blade desperately tried to pull her off.  
  
"Really Kitty, it's no big." He pulled and tugged but could not unlatch the bubbly teenager. Jean chuckled at the sight and Rogue gave an uncharacteristic smile. Kurt and Bobby, on the other hand, were rolling on the floor, laughing their asses off. Blade finally gave up the futile battle and concentrated on not getting the life squeezed out of him.  
  
"Kitty, do you mind?" Kitty blushed furiously and let go, mumbling apologies. Blade shook his head.  
  
What have I gotten myself into this time? 


	3. Daily Events and The Unforgivable

I've been told time and again to get a disclaimer. So, here it is. *Sigh* I don't own X-Men Evolution bla bla bla, but I do own Blade.  
  
There. Happy?  
  


* * *

  
Return of the Shadow Chapter 3: Daily Events and The Unforgivable  
  
Kurt yawned mightily and shuffled into the kitchen. He poured himself a cup of orange juice and grabbed a huge plate load of food. His blue face was scrunched up in exhaustion and his eyes remained firmly shut. He therefore, did not realize he was eating a plastic apple instead of a real one until he bit a huge chunk out of it. His eyes shot wide open when the taste hit him  
  
"Glak! Phooeey! Eugh, zat vas disgusting!" Kurt sheepishly scratched his head and blushed under the sudden scrutiny of the other teens in the kitchen. Sunday morning was always more relaxed. Logan wasn't allowed to hold drill sessions till 2:00 pm. So the mutants were free to get up late and relax for the entire morning.  
  
"Hey, vhere's Blade?" Scott looked up from the morning paper he had been reading.  
  
"He was here a minute ago. He said something about tuning up his car." At that statement, Bobby turned a pale as a ghost while Jubilee began to visibly shake. They softly began to tiptoe out of the room.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY CAR?????!!!!!!!!!" Jubilee and Bobby broke into a headlong dash out of the kitchen. They were followed by an extraordinarily pissed off Blade. He gave a bellow of rage as he raced after the two miscreants. Scott gazed in wonder before looking at Kurt.  
  
"A dollar says he catches them and throws them in the pool." A loud splash followed. "Pay me."  
  


* * *

  
"Line up, kiddies. Today's game is simple. It's a battle royal. I'm setting the terrain to mountain/forest. Search each other out and pull the flag off the opponent's belt. An alarm on your body will sound if you lose your flag. If someone takes your flag, you have to give him all flags you've thus far collected. The winner needs twenty flags. Just shout "Done" and I'll end the sim. Good luck." With that, Logan's voice abruptly ended and the Danger Room shimmered as it changed to a mountainous forest. The X- Men all found themselves in different places. A loudspeaker began counting down.  
  
"3..."  
  
"2..."  
  
"1..."  
  
"GO!"  
  
The X-Men pelted in different directions in search of each other. Sunspot charged up and leapt high into the air. He noticed Shadowcat running along the beaten path and plummeted down towards her. He impacted the ground with a thunderous boom and moved to take her flag. A high pitched beep suddenly assaulted his senses and he looked in horror at his belt, noticing his flag missing. He whirled around to come face to face with Nightcrawler's sharp teeth showing through his grin. He bounded forward, stole Shadowcat's flag and 'ported away. Kitty wailed in frustration as the loud beep was heard again.  
  
"Like, this bites."  
  
Jean crept up slowly behind Iceman, who was in the middle of running away from Magma's fiery blasts. She telekinetically pulled both flags off their belts and watched in satisfaction as the beep rang on their belts. She ran off in search of more people.  
  
Cyclops dejectedly walked over to where the other people who had lost their flags were standing. Rahne raised her eyebrow questioningly as the others gave him surprised looks.  
  
"Who got your flag?" Scott blushed furiously.  
  
"Multiple..." He hid his head as howls of laughter echoed across the Danger Room.  
  
Rogue paced angrily through the forest. She had just tagged Jean out and gotten another five flags. Her count was only up to nine. She knew full well only a few people were left, but who had the most flags? A loud beep echoed through the trees and Rogue mentally counted.  
  
"Let's see now. Five and one, carry the two...there's only two people left!" Rogue quickly recounted. "But that would mean whoever's left had way more than twenty. She listened intently for someone to yell 'Done', but no sound came. She cautiously walked another few meters and leapt back in surprise. She found Blade sitting on a large rock next to a bubbling stream, calmly smoking a black cigarette.  
  
"I can see you, so don't bother hiding." Rogue jumped at the melodious sound of his voice and walked over to him.  
  
"Y'all know that's bad for ya." Blade grinned and slit the cigarette down the middle.  
  
"Menthol leaves, ginger root and sugar. Great for clearing up the lungs." He tossed the open cigarette and pulled out another one and began to smoke it. Rogue slid down next to him and watched the virtual fish swim through the river.  
  
"How many flags do ya have?"  
  
"All but nine."  
  
"Ah see." Blade fished into his uniform and tossed out the multiple flags. He then pulled out his own and offered them all to Rogue, completely ignoring the shrill whistle.  
  
"Here." Rogue, dumbfounded, took the flags.  
  
"Whah are ya givin' them to me?" Blade remained silent and continued to smoke. Rogue stood up and began to walk away. She turned her head around for a brief second.  
  
"Thanks."  
  


* * *

  
"We're running late! Kurt, hurry up and get in the van! Jean, tell Kitty to finish up her makeup! Blade, you....oh, Blade's already gone. Everyone else, hurry up!" The Institute was in a complete uproar as usual Monday morning. As usual, they were late for school. Everyone finished eating breakfast and piled into the X-Vans as the seniors jumped into the driver seats and motored to Bayville High.  
  
Blade calmly walked into the school after his second period class in college. He was greeted with muted gazes and down turned eyes. One of the football players spat at his feet.  
  
"Go home, mutie! We don't want you here!" Blade stood still for a moment, completely calm. It was, therefore, completely unexpected, when Blade knocked his legs out from under him and casually walked away, humming a soft tune. He breezed through the classes, getting used to the oppressive climate. All around him, people either said nothing or openly expressed that mutants were monsters. Lunch came all too slowly and he made his way to Scott's table. All the mutant seniors were sitting at that table (a.k.a Scoot, Jean and Blade). Around him, the mutants clustered together near the back corner. He sat next to Jean and addressed his fellow mutant seniors.  
  
"Maybe I'm off base but I get this feeling in the back of my head that mutants aren't welcome here. Is that just me?" Jean chuckled and Scott snorted into his macaroni and...yeah. He noticed at the edge of his peripheral vision Duncan pointing at him and making violent motions. Jean also noticed them.  
  
"Duncan's got you marked. He hasn't forgotten how you beat him at the dance." Kurt leaned back on his chair and interrupted the conversation.  
  
"You mean how you beat ze shit out of heem." Blade grinned and lowered his head. The bell sounded and people despondently began to exit the cafeteria.  
  


* * *

  
"Are you sure this is a good idea, Blade?" Jean asked for the tenth time that night.  
  
"We're not going to be doing anything, just enjoy the night time view on that hill over there." Jean relaxed slightly but tensed up immediately.  
  
"Are you sure..."  
  
"Yes, Jean." Blade's eyes narrowed as he looked through his rearview mirror. "We're being followed. Who drives a blue Camry?" Jean's mouth opened in horror.  
  
"It's Duncan." Blade nodded and pulled over at the side of the road. He turned off the engine and got out of the car, tossing the keys to Jean.  
  
"Stay here. If anything happens, get out of here. Don't wait for me." Blade stood impassively on the side of the road as Duncan slowly pulled up to him.  
  
"What's up, Duncan? Anything I can do for..."  
  
BANG!  
  
Jean screamed as Blade dropped from a bullet to his shoulder. Blood streamed out in a red tide as Blade sank to the grassy ground. Duncan smiled savagely as he lifted his handgun and emptied round after round into Blade's jerking body. Blade twitched and convulsed uncontrollably until Duncan's magazine ended. He let the empty gun fall the ground and advanced on Jean, lust gleaming in his eyes.  
  
"I always wanted to fuck you, Jean. Too bad you're a mutie. 'Cause now I'm gonna have to kill you after this. Jean tried to use her powers on him, but her mind was in too much of a jumble. Duncan quickly advanced on her and grabbed her wrists, pulling her into a burning kiss. She screamed against his lips and tried to get free, but to no avail. Duncan's body suddenly sailed through the air and landed on the ground ten feet away. Jean looked up and saw Blade, much as he had been that night. Murder gleamed in his crimson eyes and his face was a mask of fury. No visible markings of his injuries remained, leaving him completely healed.  
  
"You would dare touch her?! For this you will not be forgiven!" In one swift move, Blade rammed his hand through Duncan's chest, ripping through bone and organs. The hand continued on its journey outward until it jutted out the back, Duncan's heart grasped in between the fingers. Blade's hand wrenched back outwards and he grinned in savage triumph as Duncan fell to the ground. In front of his eyes, Blade squeezed Duncan's heart until it burst in his hand and the last of Duncan's life fled his body. Jean uttered a soft cry and fainted dead on the ground. Blade calmly wiped his hand picked Jean up. The moon gleamed brilliantly over his body as he carried Jean's limp form to the car and began to drive back to the Institute.  
  


* * *

  
So much has happened tonight.  
  
Blade sat quietly on the roof of the mansion and strummed his guitar. As he thought back on the events of the night, his mind kept returning to the look of fear on Jean's face as he killed Duncan. The image burned with a fiery intensity into his mind. A single tear dripped down the side of his face.  
  
How the hell'd we wind up like this?  
  
Why weren't we able?  
  
To see the signs that we missed  
  
And try to turn the tables  
  
I wished you'd unclench your fists  
  
And unpack your suitcase  
  
Lately there's been toO much of this  
  
BUT don't think its too late  
  
Nothin's wrong  
  
Just as long as you  
  
Know that someday I will  
  
Someday, Somehow  
  
I'm gonna make it alright but not right now  
  
I know your wondering when  
  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
  
Someday, Somehow  
  
I'm gonna make it alright but not right now  
  
I know your wondering when  
  
Well I hope that since we're here anyway  
  
We could end up saying  
  
Things we've always needed to say  
  
So we could end UP Staying  
  
Now the story's played out like this  
  
Just like a paperback novel  
  
Lets rewrite an ending that fits  
  
Instead of a hollywood horror  
  
Nothins wrong  
  
Just as long as you  
  
know that someday i will  
  
Someday, Somehow  
  
I'm gonna make it alright but not right now  
  
I know your wondering when  
  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
  
Someday, Somehow  
  
I'm gonna make it alright but not right now  
  
I know your wondering when  
  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
  
[solo]  
  
How the hell'd we wind up like this  
  
Why weren't we able  
  
To see the signs that we missed  
  
And try to turn the tables  
  
Now the story's played out like this  
  
Just like a paperback novel  
  
Let's rewrite an ending that fits  
  
Instead of a Hollywood horror  
  
Nothins wrong  
  
Just as long as you  
  
Know that someday I will  
  
Someday,Somehow  
  
I'm gonna make it alright but not right now  
  
I know your wondering when  
  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
  
Someday,Somehow  
  
I'm gonna make it alright but not right now  
  
I know your wondering when  
  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
  
I know your wondering when  
  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
  
I know your wondering when 


	4. New Friends

Return of the Shadow Chapter 4: New Friends  
  
"The school's in complete uproar after Duncan's death. There's been a full inquiry into this tragedy. Obviously, we are now the primary suspects. Therefore, I must know now if any of you have information on this subject." It was the evening after Duncan's murder and the police were out in full force, ready to storm the Institute given the slightest provocation. Inside, the atmosphere was extremely tense. All the students and teachers had gathered in the living room to discuss the incident. Professor Xavier looked solemnly at each of his students in turn. "Please be honest." His eyes stopped on a fidgeting Jean. It didn't take his psychic powers to know she was hiding something, a fact that surprised Xavier. Normally, Jean would have been among the first to volunteer information.  
  
"I know who did it." All eyes fell upon Blade, who stood leaning against the wall, his right hand hidden behind his back. He slowly drew the hand outward. It was dirty, caked with dry blood. "I kind of like the blood on my arm. Makes me remember his expression when I ripped his heart out." All of the students gasped in horror, one or two making retching noises. Xavier stared dumbstruck at the gory hand.  
  
"But Blade...why?"  
  
"He did something..." Jean's head shot up. Why didn't he just tell them what Duncan had tried to do. Everyone would have understood the necessity of the action. But Blade seemed to take an almost sanguine glee in examining his arm, as if he had thoroughly enjoyed the action. "I'll understand if you want me to leave." Xavier shook his head.  
  
"I will not allow you to leave. I have known you for a short time, but I know your actions must have been merited." Jean breathed a sigh of relief. "However, if you do this one more time, you will have to leave."  
  
"I understand."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Is it really wahse to go outside of the mansion? We probably won't even be allowed into the movie theater." Scott turned his head and looked at Rogue.  
  
"The Professor thinks we should act as normal as possible, so we won't be suspected. Personally, I agree with him." Kurt spoke up from the back seat of the X-Van.  
  
"Besides, I really vant to see zis movie!" Scott guided the van over to the parking garage, but was stopped by an attendant.  
  
"We're full, son. You'll have to park over there." He gestured towards a shady side street that led to an abandoned lot. Scott heaved a sigh. We'll have to walk quite a bit, he thought to himself as he waved for Jean and Blade to follow in the other cars. They parked and walked briskly to the theater. Jean moved to the ticket window.  
  
"Excuse me sir, I need a bunch of tickets to the 7:00 show of Along Came Polly...." The vender shook his head.  
  
"Sorry, miss. We're all sold out."  
  
"That's ridiculous. You just told the last two people they'd be the only ones in the theater."  
  
"My mistake, miss. Lemme rephrase that. I ain't sellin' tickets to the likes of you. So why don't you just go back home?" Jean angrily walked off back to the group.  
  
"They won't let us buy tickets."  
  
"Oh. Let's just go home then." Blade cast a disgusted look at the vendor before following the others on the long walk back to the vans. As they shuffled into the alleyway, Blade's body twitched. He sniffed the air for a second before stopping and standing still.  
  
"Everybody, run. They're coming." All the teens stared incredulously at him.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Vas?"  
  
"Blade, you're not making sense." Blade angrily turned on them.  
  
"They're coming!" A gunshot echoed in the air. All the students screamed and dropped to floor. Blade slipped a hand under his right pant leg and snapped out a foot long dagger. He dropped into a fighting crouch, leveling his dagger in front of his face. About thirty men and women came tearing down the alleyway, firing a various assortment of handguns and rifles. High pitched screams rent the air as bullets found their mark into mutant bodies. Kurt immediately grabbed many of the younger students and teleported away. Jean created a mental shield over the remaining X-Men. Kitty ran straight into a wall and phased through. Scott fired his eyebeams left and right, trying desperately to stem the shots. Jean fell to her knees, blood streaming from her nose as she desperately tried to maintain the shield. The constant stream of bullets began to take its toll on her and the shield contracted more and more.  
  
No choice.  
  
The moon gleamed off of Blade as a crimson darkness began to enshroud his body. It coalesced into his NightWalker uniform. Blade's black cloak swirled around him as he lazily opened his eyelids to reveal orbs of the deepest crimson. Jean could swear she saw his teeth lengthen into sharp fangs as he smiled almost demonically. He suddenly disappeared into his shadow, reappearing next to a man with a shotgun. He casually drove his dagger into the man's throat and ripped it out with a brutal tug. He began an intricate dance, blocking bullets with his dagger and moving to kill. Bodies fell around him as he murdered countless humans. But the tide would not stop, despite his efforts.  
  
A terrible shriek tore across the alleyway, driving humans to their knees. As they clutched their heads in agony, three black shadows dropped silently to the ground. The first was a well muscled man, who looked to be about twenty. His short ponytail straightened behind him as he attacked. A large broadsword gleamed in his hand as he hacked and slashed at the people around him. The second became a beautiful girl of nineteen, long black hair outlining sharp, angular beauty. Long thick eyelashes framed her almond shaped eyes as she revealed a silver revolver and began to fire. The third became a small girl of about thirteen. Her shoulder length black hair swayed in the breeze as she grinned impishly at the attackers before she skewered them all with sharp daggers. All wore black clothes, fishnets in the girls' case, and flowing black trenchcoats. Despite the new additions, the flood of armed humans continued, still overwhelming the staunch defenders.  
  
But then everything changed.  
  
A nod from Blade set the gears of defeat into revolution. All four smiled almost maniacally and opened their mouths, biting down on the necks of the stunned attackers. Blood flowed everywhere as they bit and fought, ripping out the necks of humans left and right. The young girl smiled as she ripped off one woman's head with a great tug and allowed the blood to pour into her mouth. The four wreaked complete havoc until only a disheveled man cowered in fear. The older woman wrinkled her nose as he wet himself in fear and raised her revolver to his head.  
  
"Let me!" The young girl stepped forward and lifted the man off the ground with her hand as if he weighed no more than a doll.  
  
"Kyrina!" The smile disappeared off the girl's face as she dropped the man back onto the pavement. She stepped back and bobbed her head at Blade as he approached.  
  
"You go back to whoever orchestrated this and you give him this message: The mutants are not responsible for this massacre. But those of the Dragon's blood are. Now run back, little human. Run." The man gave a shrill scream and tore off back don't the alleyway. Blade turned to the new arrivals. "Malkios. Kara. Kyrina. My thanks to you all. Please accompany us to the Institute. I believe this night will bear a great deal of explanation.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The X-Men gathered once again in the living room, their guests preferring to stand in the shadows until Blade switched off the main lights. He too remained standing as the Professor wheeled in with Hank, Logan and Ororo.  
  
"I believe thanks are in order. My students would likely have been killed if not for your aid. But I must ask who you are."  
  
"Malkios." The tall man stepped forward.  
  
"Kara." The beautiful woman stepped forward.  
  
"Kyrina, the talented and beautiful leader of the group." The youngest bowed to the assembly of mutants with a distinct flourish. Malkios began to address Xavier as Kara calmly rapped Kyrina on the head. Blade grinned at the exuberant young teenager.  
  
"We are a race as old as history itself. We draw our powers from the nights. Humans fear us, monsters respect us." At this point, Jean got up.  
  
"Yes, but what the hell are you?" Kyrina gave her a completely innocent look.  
  
"Honey, we're vampires."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Author's Note: thanks to all who have reviewed. I like reviews very much. Malchiah, I hope you take it as a compliment that I modified your name and used it for a secondary character. Consider it thanks for all of your reviews.  
  
Sayonara  
  
Dark Merlyn 


	5. New Enemies

Disclaimer: Do I hafta....fine. I don't own X-Men Evo but I do own Blade.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Return of the Shadow Chapter 5: New Enemies  
  
"Blade?" Blade turned his head from the ocean view and locked eyes with Malkios and Kara.  
  
"Where's Kyrina?" Malkios shook his head.  
  
"Playing with some of the mutants. You know her." Blade chuckled.  
  
"She always did make friends fast." Blade turned and looked once again at the ocean. "I sense this is no social call. Why have you come?"  
  
"You've checked on them. It's time you considered retaking what is yours."  
  
"Is it truly mine?"  
  
"He'd want you to have it. You were always destined for it."  
  
"What about my younger brother? He's a true-blood."  
  
"It is YOU the Dragon chose."  
  
"You're making assumptions, Malkios. I don't have the mark."  
  
"Nevertheless, you are the most fit to rule. Face it, Azriel. Your brother is insane." Red flashed in Blade's eyes.  
  
"Do not call me that name again. Not until I am ready to have it."  
  
"It is your name."  
  
"We'll see about that." Blade sighed deeply. "Gather those loyal. Tell them to prepare and wait for my signal." Malkios bowed and faded into the mist, leaving Kara alone.  
  
"Why don't you want the power? Most would kill for it."  
  
"That only affirms my belief that many of our kind are truly stupid. I saw what it did to my father."  
  
"You're afraid of it."  
  
"...."  
  
"Don't try to hide it from me. I know you better than anyone else." Kara slowly walked up to Blade and wrapped her arms around his neck. "What we once had...we could have again." She tilted her head up and gently pressed her lips to his.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"You are sure?"  
  
"Undoubtedly, my lord. The one known as Blade Shinigami is a descendant of him. He can claim full ties to the throne." The young vampire sitting at the magnificent golden throne pressed the tips of his fingers together. Long silver hair flowed over his shoulders and framed his sharp face. Glowing red orbs glowed in the oppressive darkness of the throne room of his castle.  
  
"This could be a problem."  
  
"Shall I terminate him, my lord?" A predatory grin spread across the vampire's face, revealing long, sharp fangs.  
  
"No. Make him come to us. If he is truly of the Blood, he could prove an excellent challenge. Take what is most precious to him and he will come."  
  
"By your will, Lord....no King Dreyfus."  
  
That night, a black ship set sail from Europe and made all speed to the unsuspected town of Bayville, USA.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Blade idly twirled the dagger in his hand. School had been closed since Duncan's death and his status as a mutant branded him as a pariah. No mutant now set foot outside of the Institute. Classes were now taught by Beast, Storm and the Professor. Blade had finally stopped holding back, letting his true genius show. He grinned at the memory of the stunned faces of the staff as they watched him score perfects on tests reserved for PhD subjects. Had Blade gone to college, he would have easily finished his Doctorate in over twelve subjects within four years. Now, he himself taught classes, along with Scott and Jean. Malkios, Kara and Kyrina had long since left. It was late evening and he stopped by the window and watched as the students, Scott and Jean play a game of Ultimate Frisbee. He no longer indulged in games, preferring the solitude of the gazebo and forest surrounding the Institute.  
  
"Blade?"  
  
"Hey, Rogue. Why aren't you playing with the others?" Rogue snorted.  
  
"Y'all are kidding, right?" Blade chuckled. "Actually, Ah've been meaning to ask ya a question. What did ya mean bah 'People of the Blood'?" Blade sighed.  
  
"It's the oldest story of our race. It began long ago, in the medieval era. A man by the name of Vlad Tsepesh was said to have made a pact with Satan. In return for the blood sacrifice, Satan gave Vlad and his followers the powers of the ancient Dragon, a being of great powers. It transformed them into something completely inhuman. They dubbed themselves People of the Blood and became the first vampires. In fact, Vlad changed his name to honor the Dragon. He became Dracula, the King of Vampires. Dracula itself means 'Son of the Dragon' in Transylvanian. It is the history of the vampires." Blade looked suddenly thoughtful. "Come with me." They traversed the mansion until they reached his room. Blade opened the door to reveal a room that would not have looked out of place in the Dark Ages, save for the computer, TV and stereo in one corner. He walked over to his bookshelf and began searched. Rogue stared, fascinated at the sheer volume of literature.  
  
"Vampyres and their Poweres. Daemons of Lore. Creature of the Night. Lycanthropes. Jeez, Blade. This is a pretty impressive collection. Ah take it ya lahke monster stories."  
  
"They're real accounts. Fiction's on the right. Ah, here we go." Blade blew on a dusty, leather-bound novel. "This is a copy of the original diary of Vlad Tsepesh, written by an old monk with rheumatic fingers, if I remember correctly. I want you to have it." Rogue took the book and gazed at it reverently.  
  
"Ah don't know what tah say..."  
  
"Then don't say anything. Just read it."  
  
"Ah'll return it as soon as Ah can..."  
  
"Keep it. It's yours."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No prob."  
  
CRASH!  
  
"The hell was that?" Blade was no longer listening. He rushed to a nearby trunk and threw the heavy lid open. He pulled out a silver Desert Eagle and strapped a bandolier of extra magazines around his waist. He then pulled out his katana and strapped it to his back. Just then, Professor Xavier's voice mentally echoed through every mutant's mind.  
  
"X-Men, report to the Danger Room immediately. We are under attack."  
  
"Get down!" screamed Blade as he shoved her onto the ground and fired at the door, holing the wood and nailing the man behind it. He reached over and opened his eyelids, revealing dull red eyes.  
  
"Thought so."  
  
"What the hell's goin' on?!"  
  
"Vampires. They're attacking the mansion.  
  
"Whah?!"  
  
"I don't know. Get to the Danger Room." Blade calmly began to walk down the corridor in the opposite direction.  
  
"What about you?" Blade turned briefly and smiled. His crimson eyes glowed in the darkness.  
  
"I'm gonna give them one hell of a welcome." He twirled on his heel and raced down the corridor. Rogue took a deep breath and began to run towards the Danger Room.  
  
"Ugh!" A heavy shadow fell from the ceiling onto her. He clamped a handkerchief over her mouth and let the chloroform in it lull her to sleep. She passed out in his arms. The shadow coalesced into a tall vampire. He leered at Rogue's beautiful face and pulled down her collar, revealing her white neck. He gently kissed her neck, only to find his strength drain from him. He leapt back, surprised before gingerly picking her up again and rushing out the nearby window.  
  
BANG! Blade rounded the corner and fired a full clip into the throng of vampires in the front hall. The empty magazine clattered on the floor as Blade calmly reached for another clip. Just then, two more rifle wielding vampires rounded the corner and opened fire. Blade dropped the gun and disappeared into the shadow. He reappeared right behind them and drew his katana. They didn't have enough time to register his presence before their heads were separated from their bodies. A nagging feeling suddenly struck him.  
  
"Rogue..." Blade dashed across the grounds to the Cliffside. He stopped short in watched helplessly as a large yacht raced away into the darkness. He clenched his fist in anger before returning to the others.  
  
"They took Rogue." Students gasped and Logan growled. "I'm going to get her back, don't worry." Blade pulled out his cell phone from his pocket and dialed a number in. "Malkios. It's me. Gather the others and prepare to strike immediately."  
  
"We're comin' too, kid."  
  
"No. You'll be killed. You don't stand a chance." Beast lumbered up to Blade.  
  
"I'm willing to guess there's something you're not telling us. Since it now concerns Rogue, we have a right to know." Blade sighed deeply.  
  
"Rogue was taken by the vampire warriors of Dreyfus, self styled Lord of the Vampires. I plan to head to Transylvania and bring her back."  
  
"There's more, isn't there?"  
  
"You're very astute, Mr. McCoy. While I was away, I found out who I really am." Blade stood up straighter and taller. His eyes blazed crimson and transformed him into a terrible demon.  
  
"My name is Azriel Dracul, eldest son of Vlad Tsepesh, also known as Dracula, successor to the Vampire Throne and it is long past time I took back what is mine."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The secret's out! Blade's royalty! And the story will be brought to a climactic finale in one or two chapters (dunno which yet). Thanks again for all the reviews.  
  
Sayonara  
  
Dark Merlyn 


	6. On the Eve of Battle

Disclaimer: I don't own Evo, but I do own Blade/Azriel. And no, Malciah, Blade is in no way related to Blade the Daywalker. He's far more powerful.  
  
God this disclaimer shit is getting annoying  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Return of the Shadow Chapter Six: On the Eve of Battle  
  
"YOU DID WHAT?!" Blade screamed at the top of his lungs at Kara, who seemed completely unabashed.  
  
"I brought them to Transylvania and installed them in a private mansion. Azriel, she's their friend! You can't just shut them out of this!" Blade ran his hands through his hair in exasperation before returning to cleaning his sword. "Have you decided the time of the attack?  
  
"Mhmm."  
  
"Where do you want us positioned and when?"  
  
"Nowhere. You aren't going." It was Kara's turn to be livid.  
  
"What?! You can't do that!" Blade stood back up and angrily stalked over to her.  
  
"I can and I will. This battle is for me alone. I don't want anyone else to help me. The guards are nothing." He gently shooed her out of his small room and slammed the door in her face.  
  
"Besides, if I can't beat fifty armed vampires, five cold blooded assassins and one rogue faker, I don't deserve to be king."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Snap. Click. Blade finished loading the bullets into his custom revolvers, one black and one white, and slid them into the holsters attached to each thigh. Dressed head to toe in black armor, Blade looked like some demon from the deepest recesses of hell. He slipped on a black glossy trench coat and slid his ebony and silver Desert Eagles into the holsters in the chest pockets. He placed his customary black sunglasses over his eyes and grabbed his katana.  
  
"So you're really going alone." Kyrina stood to one side of his room, leaning in one of the dark corners of his room.  
  
"Kyrina..." Kyrina leapt forward and flew into Blade's arms.  
  
"I don't want you to die!" Blade soothingly stroked her soft, shoulder length black hair.  
  
"Shh, shh. It'll be fine, little sister." He pressed a soft kiss on her forehead and bent down to his right boot. He unstrapped the magnificent dagger on it and presented it to Kyrina.  
  
"I want this back when I finish off with Dreyfus." He winked at her from behind his glasses and tossed his sword into the air. It disappeared from view as it descended.  
  
"Tetsu no Kage Ryu. Claw of the Shadow Dragon. It will keep me safe." He opened the window and leapt out from it. Black metallic bat wings formed from the sleeves of his coat as he flew, disappearing rapidly into the darkness."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Meanwhile, at the X-Men's current residency, Kara paced back and forth in worry. Hank pinched the bridge of his nose and placed the book he was reading on the table.  
  
"Perhaps you would care to enlighten us as to why you are in such a foul mood." Kara stopped pacing and breathed a heavy sigh.  
  
"Blade has gone to fight over fifty armed vampires, the best fighters Dreyfus has. In addition, he must fight Dreyfus' assassins, three brutal vampires with incredible skills. Then Dreyfus himself. Blade has only two things going for him. The first is that he is a very old and very powerful vampire, not one of modern vampires, whose powers have waned considerably. They can't even fly anymore. The second is his royal blood. With a little skill and a lot of luck, Blade may unlock the true power of the Dragon."  
  
"The true power of the Dragon."  
  
"It's an ancient myth, actually. Those descended of the original vampire king are said to have the potential of unlocking great powers. It takes the form of a dragon tattoo that suddenly appears on one's body. The more tattoos, the more power unlocked."  
  
"There's something else you're not telling us. I see something in Blade's eyes, a weariness that should not be placed on one so young." Kara chuckled bitterly.  
  
"Young? Blade was young when King Arthur pulled the sword out of the stone. He is the eldest living vampire and thus, the most powerful." She smirked. "You're wondering why he looks so young. That's easily explained. True vampires stop aging at the point their full powers awaken. It takes a conscious effort to age, and thus, only very old true vampires deign to look wizened. Modern vampires just have extended life spans. But they, like humans, wither away and die in time."  
  
"That doesn't explain the weariness." Tears formed in Kara's eyes.  
  
"It was a very long time ago. Back during the Dark Ages, shortly after the birth of vampires, Dracula took a powerful angel named Seraph as his bride. Their union bridged the gap between demon and angel and formed a strong bond of peace between the two. Gradually however, the Gateway between Heaven and Earth closed. Seraph chose to stay behind with Dracula at the last moment before the portal closed for eternity. Without the Divine Light, she languished. She died giving birth to Blade...no, back then he kept his real name. Seraph died giving birth to Azriel. Her death unhinged Dracula quite a bit and he could not find the loving companionship he so desired in his only son. So he married the vampiress Carmilla. She turned out to be a monster in the disguise of a woman and quickly drove Dracula mad. He became completely insane, murdering countless innocents and bathing in there blood. It was during one such night of red that Alucard, Carmilla's son was born. He was also crazy, but did not share his mother's love for cruelty, dealing more in destruction and chaos. All the while, Azriel slowly became more and more horrified with his family's actions. He convinced Alucard of the necessity of change. Together, they fought their father and....killed him. Azriel struck the final blow, severing his father's head from its body and burning the ashes. His pain was so great that he slipped into a deep sleep, one that could not be awakened. Alucard took the throne for a time, but he was always unbalanced. He was eventually captured by an Institute begun by Abraham Van Helsing, the first vampire hunter."  
  
"But it is said Helsing killed Dracula himself."  
  
"Nothing more than a fabricated lie used to cover up Azriel's necessary act and believe me, it was necessary. He awakened recently with no memory of his past life. I guess you could say we 'woke him up'."  
  
"And now?"  
  
"He is finally going to claim what is rightfully his."  
  
"I suppose you want us to pray for him?"  
  
"Hells no. Just hope he comes back in one piece." 


	7. Ascension

A/N: The revolvers Blade uses are the same ones Vash and Knives use in Trigun. Therefore... Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evo nor do I own Trigun but I own Blade/Azriel and all his little vampire buddies. Thanks again for the reviews. Hope you enjoy the chapter  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Return of the Shadow Chapter 7: Ascension  
  
I'm coming for you, Dreyfus.  
  
Blade flew through the night sky, rocketing toward the swiftly enlarging castle in the distance.  
  
I'm coming.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Kara?" Kara turned from her vigil on the balcony and turned to face Jean.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"There's something I've been meaning to ask you." Jean sheepishly rubbed her elbows. "Is there...anything...between you and Blade?" Kara sighed. A lone tear trickled down the side of her face.  
  
"We were lovers once. It was a very long time ago. Azriel was only in his fifth or sixth decade when he found me in a small farmhouse on the outskirts of Transylvania. Our house had been broken into and the thieves had killed my father and elder brother. I was only seventeen then, used to having my father and brother protect me. They...put an arrow into my mother's head when she tried to attack them. I did what I could, but they were too strong and overpowered me easily. They...almost raped me that night. But Azriel saved me. He was a truly honorable man and slaughtered the thieves. I remember he scooped me up as if I weighed nothing more than a feather and flew me to a nearby town and had me installed as a guest in the mayor's home. Slowly, I grew to love him. He protected me always and I loved him for all he was." She stopped and chuckled. "I used to call him my Dark Knight. On the eve of my nineteenth birthday, he offered me the gift of immortality. 'It is so lonely to be an immortal,' he said. 'Even with all that I have, I was for too long denied one thing. That thing is your love. Become my bride so that we may walk the path together'. How could I refuse? I loved him so dearly. He bit me that night, and we made love for the first time...and the last. Then, on the night before we were to be wed, everything went wrong. Azriel's father murdered my entire village and almost killed me. A terrible battle took place between Dracula and. his two sons. I watched in horror as Dracula impaled Azriel through the heart with his sword. He pulled it out and attacked me, slicing me stomach. That stroke...killed our unborn child. Both Azriel and I felt it. It drove him into the most terrible rage. He utterly destroyed his father. And then he seemed to disappear into the mist. I never saw him again." Kara's shoulders heaved as she cried silently. "He's been through so much. No person should ever have to carry the weight he carries. No one." Jean gave her a gentle hug.  
  
"I love him too."  
  
"Do you?"  
  
"Of course I do."  
  
"I'm not so sure. You fell in love with the same person I first did: Azriel's human side. But there is so much more to him. I've seen you. You recoil in fear at the sight of his true eyes and you stink of fear every time he embraces his vampire nature. To love Azriel is to love his entirety, not merely one facet of him." Kara slowly began to walk away. "Think on what I have said and then decide if you truly love him." Jean watched as she walked away, her heart slowly tearing as she realized how right Kara was.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Blood covered the floor as Blade calmly strode through the main hall, leaving fifteen vampires dead on the floor behind him. He leapt to the side to avoid the machine gun fire directed at him, pulling out his revolvers. He let out a deep breath and jumped out from behind a pillar and fired at the enemy vampires. The first bullet struck the lead vampire in the center of his head, killing him instantly. Two more entered the eyes of a second vampire. The remaining nine bullets struck down nine more guards. He dropped both revolvers and drew his Deagles and fired until both clips were finished. He sank to the floor amid the blood of the forty vampires, completely exhausted. He took a few deep breaths and gritted in pain as the bullets that had torn open his chest, stomach and face slowly popped out of his body and clattered to the floor. The wounds immediately healed, leaving no trace of them behind. He reached for more bullets but stopped short as his hands closed on empty air. Damn, I'm out of bullets and I still have to deal with the three.  
  
"Looks like the fool's out of ammo." A mocking laughter followed the statement, echoing across the huge room Blade was in. Chuckles and hoots followed, causing Blade to spin around. Three vampires materialized from the darkness.  
  
"We three are true bloods. It'll be a lot more difficult to beat us."  
  
"No, just more annoying." Blade reached over his head and Tetsu no Kage Ryu appeared behind him. He closed his hands around the hilt and drew the sword forward.  
  
"Let's do this." The first vampire rushed forward, revealing long, wicked looking metal claws protruding from gauntlets on his hands. Blade blocked the savage blows, but one strike got past his guard and the claws caught his side. He flipped backwards and grunted in pain as the blood began to ooze from his body.  
  
"Fine then. I'll get serious." Crimson rays suddenly flashed around his body as the sign of the pentagram appeared under him, as red as his eyes. His body began to lengthen and become thinner. Ropy strands of muscles stretched tight over gaunt form. His hair lengthened to his knees and his eyes held a maniacal gleam.  
  
"Die." He appeared suddenly in front of the first vampire and easily sliced his head off. Instead of the blood falling to the floor however, it was sucked up by the katana. The blade gleamed blood red and seemed to lengthen and sharpen, becoming far deadlier. Blade slashed horizontally and, to the second vampire's horror, the sword lengthened preternaturally and sliced him in half. Again, the blood was sucked into the blade.  
  
"One to go." The final vampire gave a scream of rage and charged forward, his sword high over his head. Blade easily caught the sword in his hand and began to squeeze on it. Instead of his hand being sliced apart, the longsword shattered. Blade drew his hand back and rammed it into the vampire's body, much the way he had with Duncan. He casually bit into the wet heart and swallowed the mouthful before leaving the vampire to die on the floor.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Screw this, I'm going after him!" Kara angrily got up from her seat and made for the door. She slammed the door behind her so hard that it cracked.  
  
"You heard the lady. X-Men, suit up!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Dreyfus! Come out!" Blade stalked into the throne room, waving his sword around. Dreyfus calmly got up from his throne and opened his empty hands.  
  
"What say we do this with no weapons?" Blade let go of his katana. It shimmered in the air and disappeared before hitting the ground.  
  
"Fine." Dreyfus rushed at Blade and smashed his face with a wicked kick. Bone cracked as Blade's jawbone shattered under the impact. It quickly healed, leaving Blade free to ram his fist into Dreyfus' ribcage. Most of the ribs broke from the impact but healed almost instantly. Punch after punch, kick after kick, the combatants' stamina and strength slowly waned. Blade called on a hidden reserve of strength and disappeared from view, reappearing directly under Dreyfus. He dealt a vicious kick that lifted Dreyfus high into the air. Using both hands, Blade propelled himself upward as well and smashed Dreyfus' jawbone with both feet. He then flipped over and grabbed the imposter's jacket, spinning in the air and bringing the heel of his foot down on Dreyfus' head. As Dreyfus fell down to the waiting floor, Blade disappeared once again from view, suddenly returning to view under Dreyfus, smashing him with his right fist and foot. Dreyfus once again flew upward but Blade was already on top of him, spinning around and dealing a spin kick to his gut. Dreyfus flipped over and smashed into the floor, bouncing. As he reached the apex of his bounce, Blade smashed down on his neck with his shin and foot, driving Dreyfus to the ground and carving a huge crater in the once pristine marble floors. Blade groaned as he got up and watched in surprise as the ceiling shattered and the X-Men, Kara, Malkios and Kyrina leapt in. Blade rose and walked over to Rogue, who had been propped up in a large chair next to the throne and gently stroked her hair. Rogue lazily opened her eyes and gazed into Blade's crimson ones.  
  
"Ah knew you'd save me."  
  
"Anytime, Rogue. Anytime."  
  
"Look out!" Blade's eyes widened as he was speared through the heart and lifted off his feet. The pike slammed into the nearby wall and stuck there, leaving Blade dangling about ten feet off the ground.  
  
"Does it hurt, Azriel? The entire spear is made of silver." Blade screamed as the holy metal touched his skin. Blood welled from the holes in his body as it was slowly consumed by the silver. Dreyfus lifted a small pistol and examined the group in front of him.  
  
"Kara, isn't it? Well, it doesn't matter. You're dead anyway." He calmly fired the gun, shooting Kara straight through the heart with a silver bullet. She gasped and fell limply to the floor. Cries of fear echoed through the vast throne room as Dreyfus laughed maniacally.  
  
"KAAAAAARAAAAAAA!" Tears streamed down Azriel's face as he gripped the spear with both hands and ripped it front his body. His short and cloak went with it, nothing more than black rags as they slowly floated to the ground. Azriel's body glowed with an unholy light as tattoos of black dragons began to appear on his skin. Dreyfus gasped at the sheer multitude. His entire body was covered in the tattoos! Not even Dracula had had that many! He cried out in fear as Azriel locked eyes with him. Five tattoos on his body seemed to grow and they suddenly lifted off his body, becoming shadowy spectral dragons. They roared and rushed at Dreyfus, biting into his forearms and legs. He screamed again as the lifted him bodily off the floor. Azriel watched impassively as the fifth and final shadow dragon closed his jaws on Dreyfus' head. The tattoos retreated back to his body as Dreyfus' lifeless body crashed to the floor. He knelt by Kara and gently kissed her lips.  
  
"Come back to me." A small dragon tattoo entered her body and removed the bullet. Kara gasped as life flooded back into her and she smiled as she looked into Azriel's eyes.  
  
"Blade..."  
  
"Azriel. My name is Azriel." Kara cried and wrapped him in a tight hug.  
  
"Oh, Azriel. How I have dreamed of this day!" She fastened her mouth on his and kissed him deeply. As they kissed, the tattoos slowly faded from view. Azriel got up and gently lifted Kara to her feet.  
  
"Malkios, inform the other vampires there has been a change in leadership. A Dracul holds the throne once more. There will be a celebration feast in my father's castle. Please make sure the castle looks decent."  
  
"Of course, my Lord." Malkios bowed, a wide grin threatening to split his face in half as he disappeared into the mist.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The climactic finale! Yay! One more chapter to go. Thanks everyone for all your reviews and support.  
  
Sayonara  
  
Dark Merlyn 


	8. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Don't own X-Men, but I own Azriel yada yada yada.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Return of the Shadow Chapter 8: Epilogue  
  
Revels could be heard over all the countryside as vampires toasted to their new King, Azriel Dracul.  
  
"I've known Azriel for a few months now. Hell, he's the one that bit me. Always struck me as the kinky sort..." Laughter followed Kyrina's words as Azriel blushed as crimson as his eyes. "But seriously, he's a great guy and I know he will make a fantastic King. All hail Lord Azriel!"  
  
"Hail Lord Azriel! Hail Lord Azriel! Hail Lord Azriel!" Loud cheers and hoots echoed through the now pristine halls of Dracula's former castle. The party continued through the night. Even the X-Men found themselves having a great time, dancing with some of the younger vampires. Jean spotted Azriel and shouldered her way through the crowd to him.  
  
"Hey. Can I have a second?" Azriel excused himself from some of the guests and led her to a large balcony at the opposite end of the ballroom.  
  
"What's up?" Jean stared at the floor and shuffled her feet a bit.  
  
"Well, the thing is...I've been doing a lot of thinking and....well...I think we should break up." A small frown appeared on Azriel's face.  
  
"Care to explain this sudden change of heart?" Jean flushed an even deeper shade of red. She steeled herself and stared straight into Azriel's crimson eyes. You can do this, she thought to herself. You have to.  
  
"It's not you; you've been wonderful to me. It's me." Azriel quizzically quirked an eyebrow. "But, to be completely honest, I'm afraid of you. Of what you become when you...you know..." Tears streaked down Jean's cheeks. "I can't even look into your eyes without getting scared. Whenever I try to kiss you, I see your demon side, covered in blood. It's the same thing when we make love. I can't love that side of you." Her shoulders heaved as more and more tears spilled down her face. Azriel gently enfolded her in his arms, his covering both their bodies and shielding them from the suddenly chilling wind. "I'm so sorry!"  
  
"Shh. I understand. Believe me, I do. I don't hold anything against you. I understand and respect your decision. Carry no heavy feelings within your heart." He slowly let go of her and backed away. "Don't worry about it, Jean." He turned his head and listened to the party noises for a moment. "My apologies. I must take my leave of you. Until next we meet, Jean." He gave a short bow and strode away from her.  
  
"Blade?" Azriel kept walking, not bothering to stop.  
  
"Azriel..." Azriel turned and looked over his shoulder.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Thanks. For everything." Azriel favored her with a quick grin, smiling genuinely at her.  
  
"Anytime."  
  
The End  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
That's it. End of this story. I'm definitely going to write at least one more fic, so don't worry VanyD. But it'll definitely be at least a little while before I even start so I beg for you patience. *Don't kill me, VanyD.* Thanks to everyone who reviewed and hopefully you'll remain faithful readers of this little chronicle. Thanks again.  
  
Sayonara (for a bit longer than usual) 


End file.
